


Where The Whiskey Drowns (And the Beer Chases My Blues Away)

by Strump



Series: Fraywood Brotp [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good brother, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Big Brother Alec, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Friendship, Other, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strump/pseuds/Strump
Summary: A continuation/2nd chapter of I've Got Friends (In Low Places)Clary finally admits to Alec what's been on her mind. Friendly Fluff ensues.Non-canon
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood
Series: Fraywood Brotp [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119159
Kudos: 51





	Where The Whiskey Drowns (And the Beer Chases My Blues Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! We are LGBTQ+ friendly here, including the aromantic and asexuality spectrum! Please enjoy, and I'm asking (as someone who is asexual myself) for you to please refrain on making derogatory or rude comments! Thanks :)

“I don’t want to have sex.” Clary blurts it one night while they’re training, with sweat pouring down her face, chest heaving, and her sore hands dangling at her side.

“What?” Alec stops, stumbling mid swing, his footwork all sorts of messed up at the sudden confession. Clary looks down and huffs a bit in frustration.

“That night…when we were drinking in my room. And I asked you if I could say something but didn’t. That’s what I wanted to say.” She admits softly. “Is there something wrong with me?” She whispers. “Does it make me broken?” Alec blanches.

“No.” He answers firmly, stepping forward to grip her shoulders. She looks up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. “Clary, you are not broken. Your feelings are valid and okay.” He continues.

“I haven’t told anyone else. I don’t know what it makes me.” She shakes her head and gives a short laugh. “Anyway…I just needed to say that, I guess.” She grimaces, but something about her looks relieved. Alec only smiles fondly as she drops back into her fighting stance.

***

Clary is sketching frantically when her phone vibrates on her desk next to her, pulling her from her artist’s daze. She picks up the phone, leaning back in her chair, and opens the text from Alec.

_On my way._

She grins and flips her sketchbook shut, a half-finished drawing of Alec laughing hopelessly, a memory from only a few days ago at the Hunter’s Moon. She stands just as Alec enters her room, this time with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a bottle of cranberry juice in the other.

“Vodka cranberry tonight? And it’s nice vodka! You splurged!” Clary cries in excitement as he shows her the label of the vodka.

“There’s a cause for celebration.” Alec replies, flopping onto the couch as Clary took up her usual spot on the bed. Alec produces two cups from his jacket pocket and places them on the table, making them each a mixture of vodka and juice. Clary takes hers, clinking her glass with his and taking a sip before puckering her face at the strong drink.

“What’s that?” She asks curiously.

“I did some research. It’s called asexuality.” Alec replies, beaming at her. Clary narrows her eyes in confusion for a few seconds before her face lights up.

“You mean…” She trails off.

“You’re not broken. It’s a perfectly valid and even normal thing to experience. You’re not alone.” Alec finishes for her. Clary beams at him, tears rising to her eyes.

“Alec…” Her voice trembles and she sniffles a bit. “I didn’t think you’d actually do any research on it or anything.” She gives a watery laugh.

“I wanted you to know that you weren’t alone. That I support you.” Alec smiles at her and takes a large swig of his drink. “That I’m here for you no matter what.” A tear rolls down Clary’s cheek. “Now, just so we’re on the same page, that’s all the emotional shit we’re doing tonight.” Clary laughs loudly and reaches up, rubbing at her wet cheeks with a hoodie that’s definitely Alec’s.

“Okay, so before we end the emotional portion of the night, I wanna say something.” Clary admits, fidgeting slightly.

“What now, Fray.” Alec groans in mock irritation.

“Did you know that you’re my best friend?” She asks shyly.

“I thought Sharon was your best friend.” Alec replies cheekily.

“ _Simon_ will always be my best friend. But he’s also my boyfriend. And there’s certain things that I can’t talk to him about. You’re like…the brother I always wanted.” Clary shrugs, face lighting up bright red. Alec gives her a gentle smile and reaches out, patting her knee softly.

“For what it’s worth, Red, you’re my best friend too.”


End file.
